Relax
by GreenLacy
Summary: The Gaang had just come from seeing the Ember Island Players and Katara has begun to feel overwhelmed. However, theres a young fire bender who's willing to help her. Will Zuko be able to relieve Katara of her stress? LEMON


**So this is my first zutara fic and I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys like it. Im also a little nervouse because its the first time I've written something with lemony goodness in it so here it is and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Katara looked up at the moon as she put the fire whisky to her mouth and threw the bottle back. Resting the whisky down she sunk farther into the sauna, letting the water surround her. She could feel herself calm down slightly by being around her element. However, she still felt stressed. The night had been difficult; the group had seen a show by the Ember Island Players that had ended up putting everyone in a sour mood. On top of everything Aang had pretty much confessed his love for her. Katara really did care for Aang, thats why it killed her to reject him but she just didn't know where her head she knew was that they were in a war and they had to fight. She couldn't get distracted by being in a relationship with Aang. Right now he needed a mother; a big sister; someone to guide him, but he didn't need a girlfriend. Katara didn't want to admit but she just wasn't interested in Aang that way. Now Zuko, that was another story.

"Drinking yourself into a stupor isn't going to help you."

Speak of the devil Katara thought as she turned around to face the male voice behind her." Zukkooo,come here and swim with me."

"Come on. I'll help you get out of here. You need to sleep." Zuko stooped down and reached down to try and help Katara out of the sauna.

"Noo. I just want to relax and you know what. I think I deserve that!" Katara yelled, pushed herself away from Zuko and swam to the other side of the sauna.

Zuko looked at Katara questioningly. He was confused by Katara's attitude. He has never seen her this way. Deciding to go with the flow, Zuko rolled up his pants legs and sat down at the edge of the sauna, putting his feet into the water. Zuko grabbed the fire whisky and took a a few gulps as he watched Katara splash around the water. She looked so graceful.

"Zuko why are you looking at me like that?" Katara asked as she swam closer to Zuko.

"I don't know what you're talking about Katara." Zuko said, while taking another swig of the fire whisky.

"Yes you do, you were looking at me. I saw you." As she said this, Katara swam in-between Zuko's leg, laying her hand on his thigh.

"You're drunk Katara." Zuko said, trying to ignore how close Katara was to him.

"Yes I am! And I see you're getting drunk with me." Katara said, grabbing on to one of Zuko's legs and pulling him down into the water.

Zuko came up from underwater screeching like a scared cat. "Katara are you insane! At least you wearing you bathing suit but I'm wearing my regular clothes! What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we could swim together. And if you clothes are an issue all we have to do is take them off. By the time where done swimming they'll be all dry." Katara placed her hands on Zuko's chest and began to unbutton Zuko's shirt.

"Katara this isn't a good idea…"

"Yes it is Zuko." Katara finished undoing Zuko's last button and ran her hands over his chest. She moved her hands downs to Zuko's chiseled abs and continued moving down until she reached the waistband of Zuko's pants.

"Katara stop!" Zuko practically yelled out. He grabbed Katara's hands, stopping her from pulling his pants down any further.

Katara lifted her finger up to Zuko's lips as she made a shushing sound. "Zuko you have to be quiet cause I don't want the others coming out here. I just want it to be me and you." Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko and laid her head on his chest. "I just want it to be me and you." Katara repeated quieter than before.

Zuko could tell something was wrong and ran his hands over Katara's back in a circular motion, trying to soothing Katara. He tried to focus on her and not her breast which he could feel pressing into his chest. "Katara whats wrong? Tell me whats wrong."

Katara pulled away from Zuko looking up at him. Zuko could see the tears ready to fall from Katara's eyes. "I just… I'm tired Zuko. I have to be everybodies mother and take care of them… but nobody cares to take care of me. And I hurt Aang's feelings and he probably hates me." Katara weeped out.

Zuko tried not to show his annoyance at the mention of the young boy's name. Even though Aang was now his ally he always got annoyed at how everyone babied him. They were in a war and Aang had to learn to grow up if he wanted to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Katara no one could hate you, especially Aang."

"What about you Zuko? I know haven't treated you very nicely since you joined our little group. Do you hate me?"

"Katara how could you even ask me that? You had every reason to treat me the way you did. I basically hunted you guys like you were animals. I'm just glad you've forgiven me for my past indiscretions."

All of a sudden Katara grabbed on to Zuko placing her lips on his and kissing him.

"Shit Katara what are you doing?"

"Whats wrong Zuko don't you find me attractive."

Zuko's eyes couldn't help roaming over Katara's body . Her hair was down and she was in a tiny white strapless bikini. His eyes moved from her face to her neck to her breast. His hands unconsciously reached to grabbed her hips. When he realized what he did, he pulled his hands back. "Katara I like you…and umm I find you very…very attractive but…"

"But what? You like me Zuko and you're attracted to me. And I like you Zuko and I'm attracted to you. So what's the problem?" Katara looked into Zuko's eyes. She looked sad and Zuko had to look away."I just want to relax Zuko. Please Zuko help me relax."

This was Zuko's undoing and he lunged at her grabbing her waist and pulling Katara closer to him as he kissed her. Katara wrapped her legs around Zuko and hoisted herself higher to give Zuko more access to her body. Zuko moved his lips away from Katara's lips and planted kisses down her neck and to the top of breast. Zuko tried to pull Katara's bikini top off but couldn't seem to get it off. How did she even get this thing on in the first place? He wondered. Growing frustrated Zuko lit a small flame at the end of his fingers, setting the top on fire. Slightly panicked, Katara tried to push away from Zuko.

"Shhh don't move around. I won't let anything hurt you"

Katara calmed down as she felt the last bits of her bikini top burn off. Before she could even react Zuko was on her again, quickly latching on to a nipple and biting down.

"Ow Zuko."

"'Im sorry." Zuko said slowly rubbing her nipples and kissing her.

"Its just…it my first time you know so…"

"I understand, I'll be more gentle."

"Ok."

Zuko went back to kissing Katara. Zuko grabbed Katara's hips and hoisted her up onto the edge of the sauna.

"Lie back."

Zuko placed his hand on the side of Katara's bikini bottom and began to tug. Katara's breathing began to speed up, realizing what was about to happen. She quickly closed her eyes not wanting to see Zuko's face.

"Open you eyes Katara. Open Your Eyes Katara! Zuko said emphasizing every word.

Katara opened her eyes and looked strait up at the sky above them.

"Katara look at me."

Zuko held Katara gaze and he moved a finger up and down her slit. He could feel her getting wet. He slowly inserted his finger into her and she let out a moan. He began to slowly fuck her with with his finger in and out. When she was wet enough he inserted his middle finger along with it.

"Ohhh La…Zu…Zu…Zuko"

"If you think this is good, just wait a little longer."

Zuko pulled out his fingers and Katara gave a noise of disapproval.

"Patience." Zuko smirked.

Zuko slowly pulled Katara off the edge and into the pool. Katara could feel something touch her leg. When she looked down she saw that at some point he had taken off his pants and underwear and his cock was out. It looked so big that Katara wondered how it was gonna fit. Zuko put Katara's legs around him and had her place her arms around his neck.

"This is going to hurt a bit ok."

Katara gave a slight nod indicating that she had heard him and was okay with it. Zuko slowly angled his dick and began to enter her. He began to hear Katara whimpering and he considered stopping.

"Katara the head's already in he whispered to her."

"Just go really quickly," she begged.

Wanting to end the pain for her as quickly as possible Zuko gave one hard thrust and entered Katara completely. Zuko looked down to see a single tear leave Katara eyes. Zuko slowly leaned down and kissed the tear away. Slowly Zuko began to thrust allowing Katara to get use to him.

"Damn Katara you're so tight."

Katara began to moan uncontrollably. They could both see the steam rising up from the water. Zuko had to put his mouth over Katara's to swallow her screams so that the others wouldn't hear. Zuko didn't care though, he was happy that Katara was finally able to relax.

"Oh La Zuko I feel something building up inside me."

"Just let it take over you Katara."

Before Zuko knew it Katara's pussy squeezed tightly around dick trying to milk him for everything he was worth. Zuko came shortly after spurting his seed straight into her. Zuko pulled out slowly savoring Katara. Zuko smiled down at Katara and left a final kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Zuko. I really needed this. I've been really overwhelmed lately."

"I know. Im glad I could help relieve you of your stress."

"Sooo." Katara said moving her fingers through Zuko's hair. "If I have any stress in the future…Can I come to you for help?"

Zuko was shocked at the question. He was sure that this would be a one time thing. But he had no issue continuing this. "I would have no problem with that."

"Good." Katara said smiling. She gave Zuko a quick peck on the lips, grabbed her bikini bottom, and hoisted herself out of the pool. Picking up the rest of the fire whisky, Katara sauntered away back into the house.

Zuko couldn't help but look at her bare ass walking away and ask himself what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

**Woohoo so that was it, tell me what you think. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
